


The Things I Feel For You

by JustBeStill



Category: The Strain
Genre: Biting, Comfort, Cuddling, Fear, Grinding, Holding Hands, Hurt, Licking, Love, Nightmares, Sexual Pleasure, This is a love story, Zack and his Feeler are in a relationship in this story, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Zach's Feeler will always protect him from any and all threats, even if they are not physical...





	1. Fear

Zach was running. He could hear growling behind him, and knew that they were quickly catching up to him, and would be upon him in a matter of seconds. The Strigoi could be pretty fast if they wanted to be, and this time around they were fast enough to keep up with him running as fast as his human body would allow him.

He turned a corner, and he discovered that he was out of breath, and his lungs burned something fierce. He was tempted to stop to catch his breath, but he knew that if he did, the Vampires would be on him immediately. So he kept moving, looking behind him every few seconds to make sure there was distance between himself and the Strigoi that were pursuing him.

He rounded another corner, expecting it to be clear, and skidded to a stop as he spotted dozens of Strigoi standing mere feet from him. He gasped audibly, attracting their attention. They turned and saw him. Zach looked around frantically, trying to find a way out of this. There was none. They were closing in on him from all sides. He was trapped. He screamed as the stingers came for him…

Zach awoke with a start, jolting awake in his bed with a yell. He scrambled out of his bed, whimpering and shaking, as he came to the realization that he was soaked in his own sweat. He heard soft growling and clicking noises near him, and fear gripped him as he reached over and turned on his bedside lamp, illuminating the room in the soft glow of light.

The bulb was very dim, however, and was nearly going out, so the light only reached as far as his bed, as the rest of the room was swallowed by pitch black darkness. The noises returned, and he glanced over to the source of them. His Feeler sat next to him in a chair, watching him curiously. Zach tried to get his breathing under control, telling himself that he was safe in his room, that his Feeler would always protect him from any possible threats.

He glanced at his Feeler again. She was still watching him, and Zach thought he saw a hint of concern in those blind, dull eyes of hers. He sighed and sat down on his bed, still shaking slightly. His protector continued to examine him from afar, noticing that he appeared to be distressed. She had been ordered by Kelly to keep Zach safe at all costs, from any and all threats.

Her job was to make Zach feel safe, she was told, and to keep him happy and secure. To protect him from danger, and she would carry out that order to the best of her ability. She would keep her human safe. She grew slightly more concerned as Zach continued shaking, muttering to himself, "Please don't let them hurt me. Please don't. They're coming to kill me. I.."

Now she knew that there was definitely something wrong with him. He wasn't happy now, he was scared. He was trembling and crying, and he was very clearly not okay in the slightest. The only problem was that she had no idea what was scaring him so badly. She scanned the room, sensing that there were no immediate threats to his safety at the moment. They were alone. Zach was safe. So what was causing him so much fear?

She got down from the chair and hopped up onto Zach's bed to examine him more closely and look him over for any possible injuries, and to maybe find out why he was so consumed by fright.

She put a clawed hand on his leg, as she crawled into his lap and stared into his eyes. Zach looked away from her, into the darkness that surrounded them. He still thought he saw the Strigoi that haunted his nightmares lurking in the dark, waiting to pounce on him and suck him dry until there was nothing left. They stood just outside the lights reach, staring at him with hunger in their demon-like eyes.

Zach hurriedly left the warmth and safety of his bed and backed up until he was against the wall, trying to get as far away from those monsters as he could. A part of him knew that this was all in his head, that none of this was real. But they seemed and looked very real, like he could reach out and touch them. He could even hear them moaning and growling. He covered his ears as he sat against the wall, desperately wishing them away. He began shivering again. He was so cold. So very cold.

The human gasped and wrapped his arms around his Feeler for comfort as the Strigoi stepped into the light, snarling and emitting low growls as they opened thier mouths and their stingers became visible. Zach whimpered in fright and pressed himself closer to the wall, the cold concrete doing little to soothe his nerves. "Please don't let them hurt me," he whispered, as he continued to lightly shiver from cold. His Feeler looked around again, attempting to locate the source of her humans fear, but again she found nothing.

Zach began to feel scared again, and sensing this, his Feeler raised an arm and gently cupped his chin in her hand, turning his head so as to continue examining him, as she searched his eyes once more. She cooed softly, the sound supposed to be soothing. She released her grip on him, finding no signs of any physical trauma. She waited, hoping that the human would tell her the issue. Eventually, he did.

"I'm fine. There's nothing physically wrong with me. I'm just afraid. I'm scared. I am so scared." He explained, his voice cracking, as if he was trying to stop himself from bursting into tears again. His Feeler tilted her head to the side and gazed at him thoughtfully. After a moment, she nuzzled him and put her forehead against the human's own, gently stroking his face with her hands, making soft clicking sounds.

Zach glanced around him, into the darkness. The Strigoi he had imagined were now gone, and they did not reappear. His pet Feeler crawled over to Zach's side of the bed and lay there, unmoving, staring up at Zach, waiting for him to return to his bed. The human was confused as to why she was doing all of this. He never told her to do this for him. He had not given her any commands.

After a moment of hesitation, Zach crawled over to lay his head against his pillows and cover himself with his blankets again. His Feeler lay next to him on the bed. She put an arm around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder, growling quietly. She would remain here for as long as it took for Zach to feel safe again.

She could hear his breathing and heartbeat slow, and she could sense that he was struggling to stay awake. She pressed herself closer against his body and nuzzled the side of his throat, trying to persuade him to sleep. The human sighed. He felt so safe with her right now, and she was so very warm. The warmth spread throughout his body, chasing away the cold, consuming him, quelling his fears and leaving him with a feeling of immense comfort.

The Feeler usually slept next to Zach, curled up on the couch next to his bed, until he woke up each morning, at which point she would do her best to ensure that Zach did not feel lonely or scared at all.

But tonight was different. Tonight, she would stay by his side until he calmed down and returned to sleep. Zach needed her.

She did not move from her spot by her human's side as his eyes finally closed, and his breathing and heartbeat continued to slow as he allowed himself to relax and rest, safe in the embrace of his protector.


	2. Love And Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was my very first attempt at writing a love scene, and I think that I did a pretty good job with it. I have family reading this story, so I hope that they're not TOO uncomfortable with this chapter.

Zack woke up the next morning, rested and happy. His Feeler still lay next to him in the bed with her arms around him, her head resting against his chest as she stared up at Zack. She lifted her arm and placed a hand on his cheek, chittering softly. Zack sighed and closed his eyes, not wanting to leave his bed.

There was a knock at the door, startling his Feeler, who jumped out of the bed and ran to the door, growling. The door opened and Kelly stood there with a plate of food. "Good morning, Zack. I brought you some breakfast." Zack threw back the blankets and got out of bed, sitting down at his desk to eat. He was starving.

"I'm sick of being in this room. When can I go outside?" He asked hopefully. Kelly sighed and sat down on the bed. "We've discussed this already, Zack. You can't leave yet. The Master has a plan for you. For all of us. Besides, you have your Feeler to keep you company. Now, eat your food." She got up and left, closing the door behind her.

Zack groaned in frustration, glancing over to his Feeler. "Well, I guess it's just you and me again." He began to feel sad, thinking that he'd just be stuck in this room for all time, never allowed to leave. That thought made him even sadder, and he lay down on his bed staring at the wall, trying not to cry. Sensing his sadness, his Feeler hopped up onto his bed, and again lay by his side. He rolled over to face her, tears spilling from his eyes.

The Feeler wrapped her arms around Zack, in a gentle embrace, while her human silently cried. He weakly clutched onto her, wanting to feel something other than his sadness. His Feeler began to softly brush his face with her fingers, seeking to calm him. Zack lay with her until he began to feel better, then he sat up and returned to his desk to continue eating his breakfast.

His Feeler watched him while he ate, making sure he was better now, and ready to resume cuddling him if he wasn't. Zack's safety and comfort was her top priority, putting his needs before her own. She could tell that he was hurting emotionally, and he was scared. She could sense this, clear as day. All she wanted was to make Zack happy and safe.

Her human quickly finished eating his breakfast, and not having anything else to do, began to read. She jumped onto the bed and rested her head against Zack's shoulder, as he reached over to run his fingers through her hair affectionately. The Feeler trilled gently, as she pressed herself closer to her owner, growling softly into his ear. Zack was not frightened in the slightest by this action, instead finding it to be strangely calming, and he knew that his Feeler was only trying to let him know that she was here for him, and always would be, and that she would never hurt him.

He was so overwhelmed with love for her that he found himself leaning over to hug her, and after a moment, his Feeler returned the embrace, and Zack sighed as he was filled with a sense of peace and comfort. "I…I love you," he whispered, and his Feeler nuzzled his shoulder, and Zack immediately knew what she was trying to convey to him: I love you, too.

Zack smiled and sat up on the bed, putting his book next to him, as he grabbed a tennis ball that sat on the bedside table, showing it to his Feeler. "Hey, you wanna play catch for a while? There's really nothing else to do, anyway. So, do you want to?"

His Feeler stared at him, wondering what the heck he was talking about. Then Zack tossed the ball over to her, and she caught it and brought it back. This continued for a while, until the human glanced at the clock beside his bed: 1:30. He wondered when his mother would bring him lunch. He was getting a little hungry. Right on cue, there was a knock on the door, and Kelly came in with his food. "Are you hungry, Zack? I brought lunch for you."

Zack set the tennis ball on his bed and sighed. "Yeah, I'm actually pretty hungry. What did you make?"

Kelly set the food on his desk, like she did for every meal she made for her son. "Today, you're having lasagna. Just try not to make too much of a mess."

"Okay." Zack responded with a sullen expression, his eyes looking down at the ground. He glanced over at his Feeler, who stared back at him, her eyes full of worry and concern, so much so that as soon as Kelly had left the room, she went over to him and put a hand on his leg, trying to offer some sort of reassurance.

Zack's food was still too hot to eat at that moment, so he got up and returned to his bed to continue reading until his food cooled down enough for him to eat. The words on the page seemed to be blurring and getting harder to read. Something in him snapped and he threw the book across the room in anger, the noise startling his Feeler. She moved toward him, but Zack turned toward her and scowled. "Stay there." he instructed.

The Feeler made some clicking noises and tilted her head questioningly, but she obeyed his command nonetheless, and remained where she was. Zack watched her, feeling an overwhelming desire to let her cuddle with him again. He shoved it down, however, and tried to ignore it. As mad as he was, he didn't want to feel her comforting warmth coursing through his body. He didn't want to feel her arms around him, holding him close to her. He didn't want to hear her gentle noises as she stared into his eyes, running her fingers through his hair.

Zack especially did not want to feel her rubbing his back in an extremely soothing manner, as she snuggled against his body, as he felt himself giving in to her influence, growing tired and relaxed as his eyes closed, as he fell asleep to her calming noises echoing through his head, almost sounding like a gentle lullaby. He didn't want any of that right now.

Zack found himself thinking about the night before, when she had lain with him when he had awoken in the middle of the night from that nightmare he had about the Strigoi feeding on him. He had allowed her to do that. He had been so scared, and his Feeler had been his source of comfort then, and she had even stayed with him until morning. The more he thought about it, the more he discovered that he was feeling conflicted emotions about his Feeler. Like something that he identified as...love. If she were still human, he would buy her gifts, flowers and plush toys.

He would buy her food, take her out to his favorite places so they could see the sights. But they couldn't do any of that now, and maybe that was part of the reason why he was so angry, because he couldn't love his Feeler the way that he wanted to. But then he remembered that society was dead now, and technically, he was now free to do whatever he wanted, be it legal or illegal. None of those laws even mattered anymore.

Zack buried his face into his pillows and tried to calm down. He shouldn't be so worked up over this, he should just be grateful that he had his Feeler at all. He took deep breaths, but it didn't seem to be working very effectively. The only thing that would help was...he glanced over at his Feeler again, noticing that she was looking at him with what seemed to be sadness. Now feeling bad about not letting her calm him earlier, Zack sighed and gave in. "Come here." he said, moving over towards the wall so there would be room for his Feeler.

The Feeler chirped softly and jumped onto the bed, nuzzling Zack's arm. When Zack wiped his eyes and sat up, she crawled onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his chest, burying her face into his neck as she hugged him. Her human sighed and returned the gesture. They remained that way for several minutes, just holding each other, while his Feeler held onto him like she would never see him again. When they finally parted, Zack's anger had gone, a sense of peace replacing it.

As Zack reached for his food, Kelly walked in again. "Good news, Zack. Mr. Eichorst and I have decided to let you go outside for a few hours."

"Really?" Zack asked, a smile on his face as he got up to put his lunch in the mini fridge that sat in the corner of his room. "Thanks so much! What changed your mind?"

Kelly gave her son a small smile. "Well, we've been talking recently, and we have decided that it would do you some good to get out of this room for a while. You and your Feeler can spend more time together this way, and hopefully it will be easier for the two of you to bond and grow closer to one another."

Zack looked over at his Feeler, who was trying to catch a bug that was crawling on the ground. "I do love her very much."

"I can tell. I'm glad that you enjoy her company."

"Can we go outside right now?" Zack asked. "It is kind of cold in here."

"Of course you can. Just be sure to be back before dark, and keep your Feeler close to you."

He nodded and turned to his Feeler. "Hey, do you wanna go outside for a little bit?"

His Feeler stopped playing with the bug and went to her owner's side. She followed him out of the room and then out of the building. As soon as Zack opened the door, the Sun hit his face, filling him with warmth. The wind blew in a warm breeze, and the air smelled of summer and blooming flowers. The human smiled as he let himself bask in the outdoors for a few moments, before walking away from the building and into the street.

He looked around at the destruction while he strolled down the street. Fires still burned in a few places, smoke rising into the sky. He turned a corner, running into a cluster of Strigoi that were feeding on a human. He kept his eyes staring straight ahead as he moved past them. "Excuse me." he said, as he politely passed them. Most of them moved aside for him, as the Master had ordered all Strigoi via his mental connection that Zack was not to be harmed.

After a few hours of exploring, he spotted an abandoned house nearby, whistling to his Feeler and entering. The house was bigger inside than it had looked on the outside, and Zack marveled at the size of the rooms. He checked the kitchen for food, opening cupboards and drawers. He found a hunting knife and a gun with a silencer in one of the drawers, along with a holster. He put the holster on and put the gun in it, then continued digging through the cupboards.

He found a jar of pickles in one cabinet, and a bag of chocolate-chip cookies in another. He grinned in excitement at the cookies, grabbing them and sitting down at the kitchen table, his Feeler perched next to him in another chair. She watched him curiously as he ate his cookies, while keeping an eye out for any potential dangers that might threaten Zack's safety. After he finished with his cookies, Zack walked into the adjacent hall and into one of the bedrooms, discovering that it was completely bare except for a pinball machine by the door, as well as a single twin bed in the corner of the room.

He went over to the bed and lay down on it, finding that it was much more comfortable than his bed back at Stoneheart, and the pillows were softer, too. Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening, and Zack quickly got out of the bed and ran into the kitchen area, where there stood a human, tall and with a grey beard and no hair. The stranger cried out in surprise. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?!"

"I needed to rest for awhile." Zack responded. "This house looked like a good spot to relax for a few hours."

The man rummaged through his cupboards. "Did you eat my food too, you little fucker?"

"I...I thought this house was abandoned." Zack replied cautiously, taking a step back. The stranger chuckled and pulled out a gun from behind his back, pointing it at him. "Well, clearly not, if there's still food here. Tell you what, give back the food that you took, and I'll let you live."

"I can't. I ate it."

The man hit Zack hard in his diaphram, knocking the breath out of him, and pushing him to his knees. "I don't believe that you did." He responded, turning off the safety on his gun. "Do you know what I had to go through to get those cookies? I almost died trying to get them!"

Now unable to breathe, Zack looked behind the Stranger, seeing his Feeler rounding the corner, her eyes filled with rage as she quietly began deploying her stinger.

"You have three seconds to return the rest of my food, or I will put a bullet into your heart. One."

The Feeler got closer, silently approaching the Stranger from behind, her stinger out and ready.

"Two."

The Feeler snarled and latched her stinger around the Stranger's throat, his skin turning grey as all of the blood was sucked out of his body. The man dropped dead in front of Zack, his corpse still twitching slightly in his death throes. She went up to her friend and lifted his chin so that they were eye level with each other, noticing the fear and slight panic that was in his eyes. She chittered softly, climbing onto his lap and resting her head on his shoulder. Zack wrapped his arms around her, still struggling to breathe.

He began crying, adrenaline causing his body to shake as he moved to get up, his Feeler climbing off of him to allow him to move around the house. Zack made his way back to the bedroom as he got his breathing under control. His Feeler hopped onto the bed with him as he lay down, his head against the pillows.

There was an open window near the bed, and crickets chirped from outside, as a warm breeze blew into the room through the window. It was quickly growing dark outside, and the moon was full. The stars were coming out, and they twinkled like precious diamonds in the sky, as the room was lit by the moon's glow.

With Zack's breathing now regulated, his Feeler gently placed her hands on either side of the child's face, staring directly into his eyes, scanning them for any signs of pain. Still worried about him, and wanting to help Zack feel better, she ran her hands down the length of his arms, while he watched her curiously, tears still falling from his eyes. Zack started to get up, but his Feeler placed a hand on his chest, gently pushing him back against the pillows so that he was lying down again. She leaned down and licked away his tears, and then placing her mouth against his throat, she bit down gently, provoking a quiet gasp, and then a whimper from Zack as pleasure shot through his body. The Feeler continued giving her human love bites, unintentionally marking him as her own.

Zack's breathing was reduced to soft whimpers as he reveled in the warmth and protection and pleasure that his Feeler was giving him. The pain in his chest area had vanished, replaced by feelings of pure pleasure. He gripped her hand in his own, and her fingers wrapped around his hand in acknowledgment, telling him through her body language that everything would be okay, that he was safe here, with her. She moved from his neck to his face, softly licking it, her own sounds becoming gentle and loving. She warbled soothingly, the sound of it causing Zack to relax against the pillows, lost in these feelings of love and comfort. He was panting softly now, his eyes rolled back into his head as his Feeler continued to lick him lovingly as she began purring into his neck, while doing her best to make sure that she wasn't hurting her friend.

Her warm tongue swept over his lips, causing Zack to whimper softly in need, consumed with absolute pleasure. His love for his Feeler only increased the longer this went on, and soon Zack was wishing that this would never end. He wanted to feel this way forever, to be with her forever. Is this what being in love felt like?

His Feeler pulled away from him, examining Zack's face in case she was making him uncomfortable with this. The last thing she wanted was to hurt him or cause him distress. She wanted him to be okay with this, to be happy with this. She leaned forward and kissed him, licking the side of his face, near his cheekbone. Zack was whimpering softly with pleasure, his fingers digging into the bed sheets, as he became completely and hopelessly immersed in this gift that his Feeler was giving him.

The Feeler gently nibbled his ear, still purring quietly. Zack was panting a little harder now, feelings of peace and love and comfort mixed with his intense pleasure, creating one big storm of different feelings, and they were all good ones. He had never felt this good in his entire life. He had never experienced this level of pleasure, and he loved it. He knew that she was only trying to make him happy, to keep him happy for as long as she could, and he also knew that she was presently succeeding at that. He had never been happier than he was right then.

She went back to licking his neck, placing gentle love bites here and there, her purring noises getting a little louder, and she gently nuzzled his hand, tightening her grip on it so that she could reassure him that she would not cause him any harm. The Feeler worked her way down to his collarbone, her gentle noises never ceasing. Zack began to squirm on the mattress, so his Feeler paused in her love-making and glanced up at him, wondering what the problem was.

Zack stopped moving after a few seconds, readjusting himself into a more comfortable position on the bed. Once he had stilled, the Feeler went back to pleasuring him, licking along his collarbone and then softly biting it, causing Zack's gentle whimpering to increase slightly, reveling in the feeling of her warm tongue on his skin. His vision became unfocused as his eyes went even farther back into his skull, as his pleasure mounted.

His Feeler paused briefly to move a little closer to him, trying to make Zack feel safe and comfortable, before she continued trying to comfort her human. He was hurting, and she needed to take his pain away. From the sounds Zack was making, she was doing a pretty good job of it.

Zack had forgotten where he was, or why they were here. He even forgot about what had happened only minutes before with the man who had tried to hurt him. He was only able to focus on this feeling that was coursing through his veins, and the pleasure only continued to slowly increase as the Feeler licked him faster and harder, nuzzling him as her noises became more frequent, as well, her purring more easily heard as that too got even louder. White spots dotted Zack's vision, and he clawed at the bed sheets in ecstasy as he felt something building deep inside of himself.

His breathing grew even faster, and pleasure slowly spread from his stomach down to his groin area, stopping there and rapidly building. Just when his Feeler was about to bring him over the edge, she suddenly stopped licking him, apparently having heard something that he could not, and Zack stared up at her as his pleasure faded away, silently begging her to continue.

After a moment, she leaned down and resumed licking him, and Zack's breathing quickened again as he found himself drowning in an even more intense pleasure, the feeling in his stomach quickly returning, spreading to his limbs. It began to steadily build again, the feeling now stronger than before, as his Feeler slowly ran her tongue up his throat, continuing to leave gentle love bites.

Zack's mind felt hazy, and it was impossible to think now, this pleasure blocking out all attempts to even form a complete thought. His Feeler bit down on his collarbone again, drastically increasing the pleasure rapidly spreading throughout her human's body, as he tried to speak. "I..." he found himself unable to do so, as his Feeler silenced him with a gentle kiss on his mouth, licking him there with such love and intensity that Zack could barely take any more of this before she took him to the point of no return.

She cooed into his ear as she began to increase her movements, wanting Zack to forget everything except the pleasure that she was giving to him. The warmth of her body wrapped around him like a blanket, gentle and comforting. He put a hand on his Feeler's cheek, and she nuzzled his hand lovingly as she began purring again.

This continued for a few more minutes until she brought Zack to his edge, letting him finish this time. They lay in the bed after, the Feeler snuggled up by Zack's side, while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm tired." Zack muttered as he tried to stay awake, burying his face into her clothes. "Could we just sleep here for tonight?" His Feeler made some clicking noises, and grabbed hold of the blanket as she attempted to cover up her human.

Zack smiled tiredly and helped her, pulling the covers over himself. His Feeler returned to his side, wrapping her arms around him protectively as his eyes closed, and he fell asleep, dreaming pleasant dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Zack was sleeping soundly, buried in blankets, when he was awoken by his Feeler licking his face. He gently pushed her away and snuggled deeper into the bed, not wanting to wake up. The Feeler growled and grabbed hold of the blankets, yanking them off of Zack.

The young human groaned in annoyance, shivering at the sudden cold that enveloped him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes as he sat up in the bed, glaring angrily at his Feeler. "Why the hell did you do that? I wasn't finished sleeping yet!"

His Feeler trilled apologetically and nuzzled his arm affectionately, leaning down to lick his face again. This action caused Zack to remember what had happened last night, and what she had done for him. The pleasure that he had felt….

Thinking about it caused that fiery feeling in his belly to return, and he hurriedly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, not wanting his Feeler to see what she was doing to him. He stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection. His throat was marked by faint love bites, and he reached up to caress them, applying pressure to them and causing a dull pleasure to shoot through his body.

He felt a tightening in his pants, and he looked down shamefully to see that he was aroused again. She had made him feel so good the previous night. Better than he ever thought he would feel. Now, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He wanted more, needed more, but he didn't know if his Feeler was willing enough to give it to him again.

He tugged his collar down to expose the rest of the marks, and his breathing grew heavy and his eyes misted over with lust. He continued staring at himself in the mirror as his eyes swept over the bites, wanting desperately for that feeling again. His legs felt weak, and he sat down on the floor, his breathing fast and loud, his whole body shaking with lust, his heartbeat like thunder in his ears. He remained that way for the next few minutes while he waited for this feeling to subside.

It grew stronger for a moment, surging through him, until it finally began to slowly fade, leaving him feeling sad and embarrassed. His Feeler was his friend, she was his pet, and Zack didn't think that he would ever love anything or anyone more than her. To think of her in this way, it was not right. It was immoral and it was wrong, but no matter what he did, his brain refused to stop dwelling on it.

Though Zack couldn't help how he was feeling, he also couldn't help but wonder if his Feeler was having these same thoughts about him. A part of him hoped that she was, so that they could be together one day. He growled to himself and shook his head to clear his thoughts, deciding that he would do his best to ignore these emotions.

This did not last very long, however. He stood up on weak legs, desire still coursing through his body. He couldn't stop his head from spinning, making him unable to think at all. His breathing was ragged, uneven and shallow. Zack turned the doorknob and opened the door, but only making it as far as the bedroom door before his legs gave out and he fell to his knees, his breathing growing heavy again. His Feeler was by his side in a heartbeat, lifting his chin so she could look him over.

Her soft, gentle touch radiated an intense warmth, and it spread throughout Zack's body, and made his shaking worse and more prominent, made his lust intensify to a much greater degree, until it completely consumed him, and he couldn't take any more of it.

He noticed her eyes, filled with concern for him. She smelled of soil and fresh air, and the faintest hint of blood. Her scent fueled his lust, as he continued staring into her eyes, dull and grey yet so full of life and emotion. He tried to direct his gaze elsewhere, but his brain refused to listen. Her hands gripped him gently, and she chittered in worry, the sound filling him with a sense of calm and relief.

He gripped her arms with his hands, his eyes begging for release. "Please," Zack whispered in desperation, his eyes clouding over as his whole body was weak with desire. "I need….I just want…" He tried to explain, but his voice failed him, as he was barely able to speak, his voice an almost inaudible whisper due to this feeling being so powerful. His vision swam, making it difficult to focus on anything sight-wise for more than a few seconds.

His Feeler gazed at him for a few seconds, processing his request, until she knew what he was asking. She gently lay him down on the bedroom floor, and as their mouths made contact, as his body tingled with love and the feeling of her tongue inside his mouth, Zack was surprised to find that she was more than happy to give him what he needed.

He wrapped his arms around her torso, returning the kiss with as much passion as he could convey in this weakened state, and the tingling sensation grew stronger as his head continued spinning, and his eyes rolled back into his head as she began licking around and in his mouth, an intense feeling of love filling him, followed by even greater feelings of comfort and peace wrapping around his body, cradling him like an invisible blanket.

She began to make that purring noise that Zack had come to love, and he whimpered as she began gently grinding against his groin area, pleasure slowly rising. His Feeler broke the kiss and softly stroked Zack's face with her fingertips, her clicking and warbling sounds becoming more frequent along with her purring. Her body heat continued rising as she moved, and sweat began dripping from Zack's body.

He felt so loved, so happy. He felt things for her, emotions that one should never feel for their pet. Feelings of lust, of course, of the sexual nature. He wanted to…

Zack tried to force himself to rid those thoughts from his mind. What he wanted from her would never happen, and he wasn't sure if he even really wanted to do that with her. He wouldn't be able to, anyway, physically speaking. His Feeler lacked genitalia.

She gently bit his throat as she continued grinding against him, then ran her tongue up the side of his throat, cooing into his ear, and Zack dug his fingernails into the carpet as his Feeler took him to a different place in his mind, to a paradise of sorts. A place where he was safe, where no one could ever hurt him, and he knew that he never wanted to leave. He wanted to stay there forever.

He knew that he couldn't stay, though. Eventually he would have to return to reality, to the real world. And suddenly, it was over just as quickly as it had started, and there was one final explosion of intense pleasure, and then he was back in the real world, and his Feeler was kissing him one last time, deeply and passionately, before her warmth left him, and her blanket slipped away, as well, his feelings of peace now gone, leaving his soul feeling cold and empty.

Zack whined weakly, reaching out to her, wanting the warmth to return to him, but the Feeler only offered a gentle sound of reassurance, which did almost nothing for Zack, for he still felt ice cold inside.

He sat up and sighed sadly, his eyes downcast, staring at the ground. He was softly panting, his body exhausted from what had just occurred between them. He didn't know if they were officially in a relationship or not, it was difficult to know for sure.

Zack hesitated for a few moments, thinking of whether or not to ask. He turned his attention to the ground, absentmindedly messing with the carpet, pulling out strands of fabric. He glanced at her, and she stared back at him with her head tilted in slight confusion, wondering why he was looking at her so intensely.

"Are we…" Zack began to ask, the words catching in his throat. He tried again, with the same results. He grew silent then, not knowing how to phrase his question. He turned away from her to look out the window, ashamed that he would even think that way. He wanted something more with her, but he didn't know what his mother or The Master would think of it.

But then he thought that The Master most likely already knew what had been happening with Zack and his pet Feeler. He wondered how he felt about it. Zack hoped that he didn't care.

A few hours later, after Zack ate some food from the pantry for breakfast, and did some more exploration of the surrounding buildings and houses, they were ready to return to Stoneheart. Zack feared the reaction that he would receive from his mother, since he had disobeyed her by not returning before night fell.

"I am gonna be in so much trouble." He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands, breathing deeply while he tried to calm himself. His Feeler went up to him and put her head in his lap, clicking softly. Her presence was soothing to Zack, and he knew that it was probably not as bad as it seemed.

His mother might only be disappointed instead of furious with him. He rose from the bed and walked to the front door of the house, hesitating for a moment before leaving. He took his time getting back to Stoneheart, still nervous of being punished.

When he finally did arrive, Kelly was waiting by his room. She rushed over to him and embraced him. "I was so worried about you, Zack! I told you to be back before dark last night! Why did you not listen to me? I was just about to go looking for you!"

Zack looked down at the ground, at his Feeler, anywhere else but Kelly. He didn't want to tell her what he and his Feeler had done, though he knew that there was no hiding the fresh marks that littered his skin. He shuffled his feet nervously, thinking of an excuse. "Um, well, I just wanted to-"

"Why are there bruises on you?" Kelly interrupted suddenly, her eyes landing on the bites lining Zack's throat and upper body. "Are you hurt? Did someone do this to you?" She growled, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Tell me what happened, Zack. Who hurt you?"

Zack shifted his weight nervously. "These aren't bruises, and no one hurt me, Mom. I'm okay, I promise." He paused. "Actually, something did happen to me last night." He told her about the man in the house, and what his Feeler did to protect him.

"Then, well, I was in pain, and I was still kind of scared about almost dying, so my Feeler…she did this. Not to hurt me, but she did it to help me feel better."

Kelly looked from Zack to his Feeler. "Oh. I see. Are you still hurting?"

Zack shook his head. "No, not anymore. She took all of that away. I feel a lot better now."

Kelly nodded. "That's good. I'm glad that she helped you feel better." She smiled. "I knew you two would warm up to each other eventually."

"So, you're not mad?" Zack asked cautiously. Kelly shook her head. "Why would I be mad? I'm a little disappointed that you weren't back in time, but at least you came back safely. Just be more careful next time, okay?"

"Okay, I will." Zack responded, relieved that he wasn't in trouble. His Feeler chirped beside him and nuzzled his hand affectionately, hoping to allay any further worries that her human had.

Zack sighed at her touch, petting her gently. The night before, she had been there for him when he had awoken from another nightmare. While he lay in the bed, shaking and making sounds of distress, she had hopped up next to him and stayed with him until he fell back to sleep. She had been purring gently, her body resting against his own, her head buried into his chest as Zack lay on his side, eyes glowing a deep red in the darkness.

He had cuddled up to her and clung to her in fear, his eyes wide and scared, much like that first night. She had remained patient with him, continuing to make sounds of comfort, nuzzling and kissing him softly until Zack had begun to relax, his breathing slowly returning to normal, his eyes closing as his Feeler held him securely in her embrace, her sweet scent of soil and blood helping to lull him back to sleep.

It was moments like this when he knew that he had fallen hopelessly in love with his Feeler. He loved her warmth, her touches, and the sounds she made. He loved the way that she made him feel, both physically and mentally. He never wanted it to end. He wanted to feel this way forever.

He was deep in thought, thinking of reasons why he loved his Feeler, and why he shouldn't feel so happy when he thinks of her, his heart swelling with love and bliss, a smile on his face whenever she was nearby, which was almost always.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Eichorst walked into the hallway, his expression unreadable. "Zack, the Master wishes to speak with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Zack walked with Eichorst, his Feeler beside him, wondering what The Master wanted to speak to him about. He hoped that he wasn't in any trouble. He glanced at his Feeler, hoping that it wasn't about what had been happening between them lately.

He really was feeling so much happier now, happier than he'd ever been in his life. Ever since that night, the Feeler slept with him in his bed most nights now, and Zack always felt so safe with her cuddled up against him, purring softly. She was his protector, his lover and his friend.

She made her affection for him well known, and in return he loved her back with all of his being. They mess around often now, and the time that they spent in Zack's bed was slowly becoming more frequent. His Feeler was learning to be more gentle with her love bites, and her marks on the human were gradually becoming less visible and more easily hidden as time progressed.

As he thought about what had transpired between him and his Feeler, he felt that feeling again deep inside of himself, his inner voice begging him to give in to it and let her do those things to him again, right now. He ignored the voice as he also felt his lust growing, frantically shoving it down deep inside of himself. Now was not the time, because they were not alone, and therefore did not have the time or the privacy that was required for something like that.

He was currently controlling his lust, but only barely. His Feeler chattered gently beside him, and as he looked over at her, he could tell by the look in her eyes that she could sense his mood and probably smell his pheromones, and he immediately knew that she knew what he wanted. She rubbed up against his leg, and Zack swallowed, realizing that his throat was dry and it was getting slightly difficult to breathe now, due to his desires.

He leaned against the wall for support, while his Feeler stopped to put a hand on his lower leg, trying to reassure him that it was okay, and Zack hoped that when they got back to his room that she could satiate his body's sexual desires for the time being. She didn't seem to mind that these moments were steadily increasing in length, and each time seemed to be an even better experience for Zack than the ones prior.

Thoughts of what had happened just a few hours ago with himself and his Feeler resonated through his mind, not helping in the slightest with his current state, but in fact only worsening it, as his body felt weak now, like it had the last time this had happened to him.

He breathed in deeply, trying to keep from surrendering to his impulses. His Feeler gripped his pant leg, her fingers wrapped around the fabric, and Zack could already hear her faintly purring, looking up at him, her gaze soft and understanding, and Zack knew she was telling him that if he really needed it right now, that she would be willing to help him out.

He could smell her scent of blood and soil, and it was only getting stronger by the second, though that could have only been his mind playing tricks on him. Even if that was the case, he still felt so overwhelmed with emotion and hormones that he was shaking uncontrollably. He weakly sat on the ground before his legs could give out, his Feeler's purring increasing slightly in volume.

She lifted his chin so they were making eye contact, and kissed him lovingly, as Zack let out a quiet whimper, as a sudden rush of lust went through his body, and his eyes misted over as his Feeler wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him closer against her, warmth radiating from her body in waves, enveloping Zack in safety and comfort.

His Feeler gently broke the kiss and moved down to lick him on his neck, her tongue soft and warm. Zack's breathing increased and deepened as he was consumed with love and pleasure, the Feeler purring louder as she continued loving him and fulfilling his needs.

She chittered softly as she went back to kissing him, making noises of reassurance and love while Zack clung to her, not wanting her to leave him. She nuzzled him lovingly, licking him very slowly on the side of his face.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. Zack gasped and his Feeler quickly climbed off of him to growl menacingly in the direction of the noise. Zack started to get up, but his Feeler put a hand on his side, and he sat back down.

The Feeler went to investigate the noise while Zack remained where he was. A minute went by, then ten, then twenty, and his Feeler had still not returned. Worrying for her safety, he got up and went toward the source of the noise, even though she had basically told him to stay put.

It was very quiet now, and Zack didn't like it. He went down the hall very cautiously as he searched for his Feeler. Eventually, he heard sounds of a scuffle nearby. Turning a corner, he found her, cornering a Strigoi that had pursued them. The Feeler growled at it while closing in on the creature.

As Zack approached them slowly, the Strigoi turned and saw him. It began walking toward him as it deployed its stinger and tried to feed on him, but before the appendage could reach the human, the Feeler quickly jumped up and snapped its neck, saving Zack from being turned.

As the body hit the ground, she jumped off of it and rushed over to her lover, tackling him and giving him a bear hug and kissing him passionately, before gripping his shirt and forcefully yanking him close to her while snarling at him with anger in her dull grey eyes, bearing her teeth at him as Zack gasped in surprise. He knew immediately what she was saying: Why didn't you stay where I left you?

"I-I'm sorry, okay?" Zack said fearfully, his voice shaking slightly due to the shock of it all. "I was worried about you, so I decided to look for you and make sure that you were okay. I know I was supposed to stay there, but I was afraid that… that you weren't coming back to me. I…I love you."

His Feeler slowly released her grip on his shirt, staring at him with sympathy and maybe a hint of sadness. She leaned in and hugged him close to her, his head against her chest and his body shaking slightly from the shock of nearly being stung. His Feeler rubbed his back softly, warbling quietly.

She chittered and kissed him again, relieved that he was safe now. Zack's shaking slowly dissipated as he was calmed by her presence and warmth, soothed by it.

She purred comfortingly while licking his mouth lovingly. Her tongue was cool this time around, and although Zack did not know why it was not warm now, he didn't question it, as she was making him feel good. She ran her tongue across his throat, gently biting it as she ran her hands through his hair.

Zack sighed and snuggled closer against her, his body relaxing in her gentle, loving embrace. He hummed a tune, his own voice quiet and soft. Her eyes softened as she held him, resting her chin on the top of his head.

His breathing slowed as he closed his eyes, surrendering to the feeling of her arms wrapped around his body, and the soft cooing noises in his ear. He smelled her clothes, the familiar scent calming his mind.

"We should go see the Master now." Zack said quietly. "He's probably getting impatient."

His Feeler held him tighter, reluctant to let him go. She put a hand on his crotch and pressed down, and Zack gasped softly, as a wave of gentle pleasure erupted within. She pressed harder, and he let out a soft whimper as his pleasure increased slightly.

Maybe the Master could wait just a few more minutes Zack thought as he allowed himself to melt into her touches and kisses, her warm body pressed against his own, entwined together as one.

The Feeler crawled over him to kiss him in various places on his body, his neck, his chest, her hands wandering down to his crotch again, to brush it lightly with her fingers.

She undid his pants slowly, Zack looking on with confusion and slight worry on his face. "What- what are you doing?" He asked, as his Feeler looked up at him, the tip of her stinger visible as it protruded from her mouth.

Zack's eyes widened. "No, no, I don't want that! I don't wanna-" he stopped when his Feeler made a noise that sounded sad and disappointed. She buttoned his pants back up and got off of him to crouch in the corner of the room, watching him.

Seeing the regret and sadness in her eyes, Zack sighed. "I'm sorry. I thought you were gonna hurt me, and I just…got frightened." He stared into her eyes. "You wouldn't do that, right? Never?"

His Feeler gave a sound of acknowledgment and placed her hands on his chest while she licked his face lovingly. Zack laughed. "Stop!" He said through his giggles. "Get off! We gotta go see the Master!"

The Feeler did as Zack requested, ceasing her loving affection on the human and instead lay her head on his chest, gazing up at him with genuine love in her expression.

Zack sighed and nuzzled her. "I love you so much." He whispered, as he was filled with intense euphoria and affection for his Feeler. He got up from the ground and continued walking towards his destination, nervous as to what the Master wanted to see him about.

He hesitated before he entered the Master's room, while the Strigoi that stood at either side of it like sentries barely glanced in his direction, paying him little mind before resuming their current duties.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked, mentally scolding himself when his voice shook nervously. His Feeler purred quietly by his side and gently rubbed against his legs again, sensing his distress.

"You have been spending a significant amount of time with your little friend there," The Master said, gesturing at the Feeler. "and I have also been hearing that you are disobeying your mother and staying out later than allowed."

Zack wrapped his arms around his Feeler protectively, craving her soothing effect. "But I came back to her, and I was fine! I did have a situation with a stranger who tried to kill me, but he didn't because my Feeler kept me safe."

The Master was silent for a moment, before he responded. "I do not care what you do with it, but please refrain from staying out so late. It is not safe for you after dark, and I need you healthy and strong."

Zack nodded. "Okay, Fine. I understand."

"Good." The Master responded. "That is all. You may return to your existing tasks."

Zack left the room, his Feeler chittering beside him. "That was a quick talk." He said aloud. "I had thought for sure that the Master was gonna be angry about our little thing that we got going, and take you away from me. I'm glad that wasn't the case."

He turned to her. "Hey, I was thinking, if we have time later, if you wanted to-" His words were abruptly and suddenly cut off when an explosion from in front of them rocked his world, and he was thrown violently to the ground as his vision rapidly grew dark.


	5. Chapter 5

His Feeler placed a hand between his legs, her sightless eyes telling him what she wished to do to him.

Zack took a shaky breath and tried to move, but pain erupted from his body, rendering him immobile for the time being. “I… I don’t know. You might hurt me, and being stung looks pretty painful.”

The Feeler put a hand against his cheek to reassure him, and Zack nuzzled into it, sighing contently despite the pain that he felt. He was on Cloud 9 when he was with her, his need for love and companionship being met.

She drew Zack’s attention to his area again, applying slight pressure to it and making the human’s eyes mist over slightly with a hint of lust and longing. She opened her mouth, the tip of her stinger visible.

She slowly unbuttoned his pants, her eyes never leaving his, studying his reaction to see if he was comfortable with this. Her human lover continued making sounds of distress and pain, though he was not protesting what was about to happen. 

The feeler gently pulled down his boxers, her stinger unfurling from her mouth as she did so, swinging from side to side. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his area, the warmth of her touch getting Zack aroused within seconds. Glancing at him once more, she chittered quietly, giving him a few moments to object, before she did anything. Receiving no response, she returned her attention to his lower half as her stinger shot out and attached itself to his dick.

The effect was immediate as Zack, who had been sitting upright with no support whatsoever, gasped sharply and fell back against the wall. The inside of her stinger felt so tight and wet and warm, a thousand times better than doing it solo with condoms or latex gloves. This was heaven, and It was so fucking good. He let out a quiet whimper as all kinds of sensations ran through his body in waves, blocking out the pain he had been feeling only moments before. He weakly dug his nails into the concrete as he softly cried out in bliss.

Seeing that Zach was enjoying this, the feeler took more of him into her mouth, sucking on it gently so she didn’t harm him further by accidentally stinging him down there. She held back her blood worms as Zack continued to gasp and pant beneath her. She slowly increased the speed of her movements, closing her stinger tighter around it to give her lover even more pleasure. 

The tighter her stinger became, the louder Zack’s noises were. The sheer amount of saliva coating the Feeler’s mouth and stinger only made it all the more pleasurable for him, as he was now actively immersed in this treatment of his naughty bits. 

His eyes glazed over in intense euphoria as his hand was gripped by his feeler, providing love through bodily contact. Zack’s whole body was numb with pleasure, swallowing him whole, metaphorically speaking of course, as it increased to such a level where he felt like screaming to the heavens. 

His Feeler moved her hands to his sides, keeping him still while she played with his reproductive organ, Zack’s soft whimpers and panting noises telling her that she was doing a very good job thus far. His body wanted to thrust into it, but the grip on his body kept him still. Her fingers dug into his sides just below his ribs, almost painfully.

His eyes rolled around in his head, not focusing on anything. The feeler’s stinger was so wet and slippery, and felt like heaven on his dick. The squeaks and other sounds he made only seemed to invigorate his Feeler as she sucked harder and faster, feeding off of his sexual energy. 

Zack began to heat up due to the combination of his body temperature rising, and his feeler’s hot, wet stinger on his body as she sucked him off. His hands touching her, fingers clutching her shirt and clinging to the fabric as he shook hard with ecstasy. 

The Feeler took her sweet time pleasuring her human, sucking slow and then speeding up, before slowing again as she teased him playfully. 

Zack stared up at the blinding lights above him, his vision swimming with lust and ecstasy, his area wet with her saliva, his fingernails scratching at the cold concrete beneath him while his mind shutdown, his hormones on overdrive as stars corrupted his vision. His cries intensified as he finally came, shooting his load into her stinger. 

Zack lay there panting as his Feeler detached herself from his dick, the stinger disappearing back into her mouth, under her tongue. She watched him as he stood on weak legs to pull up his pants and cover himself, before he gave out and slowly sat back down to sit against the wall. His head spun, shocked from how amazing it felt, his body numb and tingling with the after-affects.

“Wow,” he whispered. His body exhausted and spent, “That was so good. Way better than anything I’ve done.”

The feeler nuzzled him and licked his cheek, purring softly. Zack smiled and hugged her, his heart thudding loudly in his ears. “Thank you. I loved it, but I love you even more.” 

His Feeler lay down and put her head in his lap, keeping him warm with her body heat. She could smell the coppery scent of his blood, bleeding from a gash in his leg, soaking through his pants and dripping onto the ground.

He tried to stand again when he felt strong enough, but his brain was tricking him, as he attempted to stand and cried out at the sharp pain that spread through his body, making him collapse to the ground again and remain seated in his current position, his Feeler lying by his side to comfort him, her head resting in his lap.

So he had no choice but to remain sitting where he was, petting his Feeler while she purred contently while shifting positions every few minutes to remain comfortable. The lighting continued to function, though it was dark in several areas of the hallway, damaged by the earlier explosion. He hoped that Eichorst had managed to get to a safe area of the building in time. He liked Eichorst, he was pretty cool for a strigoi anyway. 

But his Feeler wasn’t done loving him quite yet. Just when Zacj thought it was over, there was more. She suddenly leaned in and caught his mouth in a kiss, her mouth, like her stinger, wet and warm. Zack’s lips parted as he moaned, his eyes seeing stars again as her tongue entered his mouth, exploring it. He wrapped his arms around her and the Feeler fell back as he deepened the kiss, lying on top of her now. 

He began grinding into her while he made out with her, making sounds of pleasure. Her mouth felt so good, so slippery and right and soft, and he thought that it tasted pretty good for an undead vampire. The Feeler gently shoved him off so that he was on his back again, and climbed on top of him to lick his face, chittering lowly. 

She continued kissing him after she was done sweetly licking him, purring loudly into his mouth, tongue down his throat. She felt him getting hard again, and slid a hand down his pants, touching him through his boxers. She trilled happily when he tilted his head back and did not try to stop her, closing his eyes and just enjoying her company. 

The Feeler leaned in again to kiss his neck, nipping softly at his skin, leaving faint, barely noticeable love bites. She began rubbing his area, hearing Zack’s breathing and smelling his blood. She was turning him on again. She didn’t mind doing this kind of thing with him, as long as he wasn’t feeling any pain or discomfort. She was happy to do this for him, and she knew that he greatly appreciated it all the same.

She pulled away from him, and Zack whined when the Feeler’s mouth left his, and tried to pull her to him again to continue kissing her. She spotted a door partially buried by chunks of cement, and went over to it to remove the debris. She tried the handle, turning it to find that it was unlocked.

“I can’t believe I didn’t notice that before,” Zack spoke up from across the hallway. He groaned and rubbed the sides of his head. “This headache makes it hard to focus on anything right now.”

The Feeler chittered to him softly and returned to his side, grabbing him under the arms and dragging him towards the door, leaving a thin trail of blood in their wake. She released him, surprised at the sight of the blood, examining him throughly and quickly noticing a deep gash in his leg that was still bleeding. The smell of it hit her, and she had a strong desire to sting him and drink him dry.

Zack noticed the look in her eyes. He’d seen it often enough by now. “Are you hungry?” He asked, looking down at his injury. “When we get out of here I’ll be sure to feed you as much as you need, okay?”

Apparently satisfied with that answer, his Feeler continued dragging him slowly toward the door and opened it to reveal one of the many offices in the building, this room barely damaged except for a window that had been blown out by the explosion. Zack was relieved that the majority of the damage had only been contained to one area.

His Feeler set him gently against the wall and wandered further into the office, opening drawers and digging through them for food or anything else that might help them. She found two energy bars and brought them to her human, chirping to him excitedly. Zack smiled. “Awesome! I’m getting pretty hungry, anyway.”

The Feeler purred and nuzzled him as she was petted, lovingly rubbing her face against his own. She went back to searching while Zack ate what she had brought him, finding nothing for herself. She settled for going back out into the hallway and sucking up the blood that had bled out of her lover’s body. It wasn’t much, but it would be enough for now, she decided.

His head was aching now, a splitting headache that made him feel as if he would die at any moment. What his Feeler had done for him earlier had helped, but that was only temporary and hadn’t lasted very long. He whined in pain as he clutched his head, the pain growing stronger still.

The feeler noticed and sensed his pain, and snuggled up against him, keeping him warm, but there was little else that she could do for him at that moment. She chattered, worried, and took him in her arms, cradling him and feeling the heat that rose from his body, much warmer than it usually was. He was burning up.

She cooed nervously and started to lick him all over, trying to cool him down with her tongue. She didn’t know if it was helping, but at least she was making him feel good. She smelled his blood, the scent stronger now, nearly overpowering her self.control. She resisted the urge to drink from the one who she so dearly loved, opting instead to cease licking him and return to the task of searching for food.


End file.
